The Cafe
by canagg
Summary: Roy visits a cafe after work one day. That's all you guys get so too bad. Rated K because this one isn't nasty and all that... it MIGHT change in future chapters but we'll just have to see. Post Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cafe**

Roy sat at his desk, doing everything except working on the big pile of paperwork on his desk from over the past several days.

"Sir?" Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood in front of his desk, her posture in her usual, stiff position.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Brigadier General Roy Mustang looked up, even though he knew what Riza was going to say.

"Sir, you need to start working on your paperwork or else you'll get behind... again."

"Yes, of course Lieutenant. I'll get started on them." Roy continued to ignore his paperwork.

A minute later, Riza coughed. "Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I meant _now_."

Roy sighed. "If I must."

"Yes, Sir. You must."

* * *

Finally after the mountain of paperwork was done and the work day was over, Roy went to a little cafe on a corner to relax. So he sat in a corner booth and sipped at his relaxing tea.

He was almost finished with it when the front door to the cafe opened. Roy looked up and saw a young woman enter. The young woman appeared to be around Roy's age**(A/N: God knows what age THAT is...)** with her long brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, same color as her sparkling eyes, and gently jostling with each footstep. Her light blue mini dress wasn't too tight, but still showed off her lovely figure.

As she walked in, she looked over in Roy's direction, but looked away when he smiled at her. She walked up to the counter and said a few words to the teenage boy who was working the cash register. He nodded and walked into the kitchen behind him. He came back a minute later with a tall glass of iced tea. The lady accepted the glass and paid the boy. Then she turned around to look for a place to sit. She looked over in Roy's direction and smiled at him. When he smiled back, the lady walked over to him and stood next to his booth.

"Hello." She smiled sweetly.

"Good afternoon." Roy nodded his head slightly.

"Mind if I sit here?" Her eyes flickered to the seat across from Roy.

"No, not at all. I would enjoy the company." Roy shifted as he sat up straighter and the lady sat down across from him, placing her glass delicately on the table.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Please, call me Roy." Roy picked up his almost empty glass and took ever so small a sip out of it.

"Ok, Roy." She smiled before taking as drink of her own tea.

"And what is your name, may I ask?"

"Oh, I'm Arwa." Roy thought he heard a slight hesitation, but she might not have expected him to ask her that. Huh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Arwa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Roy." She fumbled with his name.

"If I may ask, do you know someone else named Roy, by any chance?" Roy asked Arwa. She looked surprised by this.

"Why do you ask?"

"I see that you hesitated with calling me Roy, so I thought that perhaps you know someone else named Roy and it's hard to call me that as well."

Arwa nodded. "Yes. My father's name is Roy and you two are nothing alike, so it is rather hard, I suppose."

"I hope you mean that we are nothing alike in a good sense." Roy smiled.

Arwa chuckled. "Of course."

By now, Roy's tea glass had become empty. He moved to the edge of the booth and stood up. "Excuse me a moment, Miss Arwa, but I am in need of more tea."

"Of course." She nodded at him.

Roy quickly hurried in getting a refill of his warm tea. He tapped the counter top impatiently as the boy was in the kitchen. After what seemed hours, he returned with Roy's tea. Roy quickly paid him and walked back to his booth where Arwa was.

"That was rather quick, don't you think so, Roy?" Arwa seemed surprised.

"Yes. The people here know how much I do enjoy getting my tea fast." Roy smiled, his bangs falling in his eyes like they usually did.

"Yes. As we all do, I think."

"So, Miss Arwa-"

"Please. Just call me Arwa." She insisted.

"Right, Arwa." Roy blinked. Maybe... "Do you have any pets?"

"Eh? N-no. I do enjoy pets, but it would just be... too big a burden to have any pets at this point in time." Arwa didn't look at Roy the whole time, but now she looked up. "How about you?"

"No. However, I did have a chance a while back, but I didn't take it. It was a rather nasty little dog, so I had to decline." Roy looked at Arwa out of the corner of his eye while taking a drink of his tea.

"A dog?" Arwa's eyes lit up ever so slightly. "They are my favorite kind of pet, so I guess I don't understand why you hate them so much."

"Maybe not _all_ dogs, but that one particular dog was quite annoying."

"Well, we all have different opinions."

"Quite so." Roy agreed. He grinned. "Forgive me if I seem to forward, but are you _with_ anyone right now, Arwa?"

While Roy couldn't see it, Arwa's fist balled underneath the table. "No. Not at the time being."

"Well, I must say I am surprised at that." Arwa looked up at Roy, puzzled. "I mean, you are such a lovely young lady, I would think that there should be plenty of men wanting to go out with you."

Arwa smiled. "Well, as it is, there isn't."

"A shame."

"Perhaps."

They sat in silence for several minutes after that. "Are you planning on going anywhere today, Arwa?"

"Hm? No. Nowhere in particular."

Roy raised one eyebrow with a smile on his face. "Then may I ask you to accompany me?"

"Where to?"

"Just the fountain. I enjoy sitting there sometimes after I have a nice cup of tea."

"I would be delighted to." Arwa's sweet smile was genuine.

"Shall we go, then?"

"Yes." Their cups were empty by then. "Of course."

Roy stood up and walked over to Arwa's side of the booth. He extended a hand. Arwa blinked, but then accepted the hand and stood up next to Roy. Almost as if it was planned, Roy extended his arm and Arwa linked hers through his in an instant. Roy smiled down at her and together they walked out the door of the cafe.

* * *

**Ok, so this _was_ going to be a one shot but um... it kind of changed. But this one isn't going to be nearly as long as the other FMA story I'm working on, 'Past After the End'. Right now, that one is 15 chapters and counting. This one is probably only going to be two, maybe three chapters. Whatever works out. I hope you enjoyed this so far! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fountain**

Roy and Arwa continued to keep their arms linked as they walked through the crowded streets of Central.

They wouldn't have had to walk for long since the fountain was only a few blocks away. Today, however, the streets and sidewalks of Central were bustling with more than the average amount of people, so their walk lasted longer than it should have.

"Aha! Here we are!" Roy stopped, making Arwa stop with him.

Arwa looked forward and saw the fountain. It really was beautiful. The fountain itself was made of white stone that looked completely brand new, with no scratches or stains on it anywhere. It looked smooth and, with the sun shining on it, it was glistening. The water was clear and the droplets that weren't in the normal flow of water spouting out from the top sparkled from the sunlight.

"It's beautiful!" Arwa involuntarily clutched Roy's arm tighter.

Roy chuckled. "I knew you would like it."

Arwa looked up at Roy, puzzled. "How did you know? We only just met a little while ago."

"Oh, I just had a feeling you would." Roy winked at Arwa, making her blush slightly.

_I wonder if he..._ Arwa thought as Roy led them to the fountain. _No._ Roy had probably brought loads of other girls here as well, so that's how he knew she would like it.

"Here." Roy had led them to the edge of the fountain. He extended his free hand, gesturing for Arwa to sit on the edge of the fountain.

"Thank you, Roy." Arwa sat down on on the edge of the fountain, her body twisted to the left so she was comfortable, yet able to see the fountain at the same time. Roy sat down to her left and did the same, only he did it the opposite way so he could face her as well.

"How long have you been bringing girls here?" Arwa smirked at Roy.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked innocently.

Arwa rolled her eyes. "To me, it's kind of obvious that you bring loads of girls here."

"How so?"

"Well, I can kind of tell just by the way you act."

Roy chuckled. "Well, you're half right."

"What?" Arwa looked up at Roy.

"I guess I do tend to hang out with a lot of beautiful ladies, such as yourself," Arwa looked away at that point, "But I never brought any of them here."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Arwa continued her gaze at the fountain, obviously not buying what Roy said.

"Because I have a feeling that you're not like any of the other ladies I know."

"And why would you say that?"

Roy massaged his temple. "Can't I just keep my reasons to myself? At least for the time being?"

"I suppose." Arwa looked like she was going to say something instead of that, but had changed her mind at the last second. Or maybe it was more of she had caught her tongue at the last second. Roy couldn't quite tell which one it was. "So, tell me, Roy," Arwa glanced at Roy, "why can't you stick with just one woman? It seems that you do a lot of hopping around."

"Stick with just one woman? That implies that I was ever really with one in the first place." Roy chuckled.

"Wait..." Arwa tried not to look at Roy. "What?"

"Yeah. I hang out, flirt, and sometimes go out with them, but I never was really _with_ one, ya know?"

Arwa glared at Roy. "What exactly do you mean by that?!"

"Hm?" Roy glanced over at Arwa and realized what she meant. "I'm not talking about _that_ that! I'm just saying that I never really... went steady with one! THAT'S ALL!"

"Right... sorry." Arwa coughed and faced the fountain again.

"Although..." Roy smiled. "I don't think I would really mind going steady with one."

_Slap!_

A hand shaped mark was left on Roy's cheek.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WOULDN'T 'MIND'?! IS IT SOME KIND OF JOKE TO YOU?! OR MAYBE YOUR FAVORITE PAST TIME!" Arwa shouted at Roy.

Roy's bangs covered his eyes. Arwa was surprised when she saw him smile.

"Thanks. I think I needed that."

"What...?" Arwa was completely confused.

"I said thank you."

"I got that, but... why?"

"I think I just needed a good jolt."

"What for?!"

Roy faced her. "To finally get the courage I need."

_What is he talking about?_ "Courage...?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to make you mad when I said I wouldn't mind."

_Why, that little..._ "So," Arwa decided to try to keep calm, which was kind of difficult with Roy continuing to look at her, "you said that you finally got the courage you need." _When did he get so close?_ Arwa tried not to shuffle uncomfortably.

"That's right." He answered casually, not at all uncomfortable with their close proximity.

"If I may ask... the courage to do what?"

Roy smirked. "That's easy enough to answer." He moved his head slightly closer to her. "The courage to do this." And with that, he placed his lips firmly on Arwa's.

She was shocked, of course. But then she couldn't help thinking, _what the hell?_ And with that she slowly placed her hands on Roy's shoulders and began to kiss him back. But it was only a second later when Roy pulled away, a smirk on his face. Arwa looked away, her cheeks slightly tinted.

"I-I should be going..." Arwa said awkwardly.

"So soon?" Roy looked disappointed.

"We've been out here for a while..."

"I suppose." Roy smiled. "May I ask for your number?"

Arwa paled. "I d-don't think I can..."

"Right." Roy actually didn't look that surprised or hurt. Still, Arwa felt slightly sorry for him, nonetheless.

"Here." She grabbed her right wrist and began to fiddle with something. Roy then noticed, for the first time, that there was a silver bracelet on it. There wasn't any charm on it, but it still looked lovely. Arwa unhooked it and held it out to Roy. "Take this."

Roy accepted the gift. "Why?"

Arwa smiled. "You can return it if we see each other again." _Which will be never... but give the guy some hope, right?_

"Of course." He grinned. "I know it will be sometime soon."

"I hope so." Arwa smiled sadly. She knew it was a mistake to do that... but she just had to. She had to at least talk to him without... She stood up. "Well... goodbye, I guess."

Roy stood up as well. He extended his hand. "Till we meet again."

Arwa shook his hand. "Yup." She stood on tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Bye!" Before she could even see Roy's reaction, Arwa turned the other way and started walking briskly away.

* * *

Roy walked into his office the next morning, nodding to the people he passed on his way in as he did everyday.

He had just sat down at his desk when his door opened and Lieutenant Hawkeye walked in.

"Did you finish your paperwork yesterday, sir?" She had forgotten to check up on him before she left.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Roy sighed. Riza sat down at her desk and took out a pencil to start on her own paperwork. Roy stood up and walked over to her.

"I think you wanted this back, Lieutenant." He dropped something on her desk and returned to his own desk.

Riza picked up the object, her face beet red. _Damn him..._

In her hand was a small, silver bracelet.

* * *

**Ok... maybe not my best ever... but ah well. TWO-SHOT! **

**So... I hope you enjoyed this... R&R... MERRY SUMMER EVERYONE!**


End file.
